


Ficlet: Miranda's Moment

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had this urge to be as annoyingly pretentious as possible for some reason; hence the alliterative title and the unapologetic use of too-long sentences and semicolons.  Okay so I didn't really want to be pretentious, but I wanted to <i>write</i> something and not get bogged down in the editing.  Here's a 299-word triple drabble for you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Miranda's Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this urge to be as annoyingly pretentious as possible for some reason; hence the alliterative title and the unapologetic use of too-long sentences and semicolons. Okay so I didn't really want to be pretentious, but I wanted to _write_ something and not get bogged down in the editing. Here's a 299-word triple drabble for you.

"Ah!"

Her gasp as he bites her nipple shatters the silence in the otherwise pristine room—white walls, beige furniture; it's not at all Viggo but he hasn't really moved in yet and the previous owners left some things, some things that aren't at all him but are delightfully functional when it comes to this little tryst.

And it isn't even Viggo whose tongue is currently laving her areola; it's Andy, and he's grinning up at her with a look that's pure evil, a smirk that takes over his entire face. She noticed before, when they first met on the _Rings_ set, how expressive his face could be, how his grin lit up a room and his scowl sent frissons down her spine, but now it's different. Now she's removed, oddly, even though Viggo's thumb is pressing against her clit and Andy is clearly erect underneath his linen trousers.

"Kiss him," she murmurs, and both men look up, a little surprised. "Please."

Andy looks over at Viggo, who seems unsure—they didn't talk about logistics, after all, and apparently both men were assuming a lot—and shrugs. He grasps Viggo's chin at an odd angle, his palm up and his thumb on one side, fingers on the other. They're in a position to caress Viggo's jaw but resolutely not moving. She can't see the flicker of tongue from where she sits, but she can hear Viggo's breathy half-there moan. She sits up a little and rubs at herself, because her orgasms have always been more powerful sitting up. She rocks back and forth on the bed, and the men don't stop kissing. Viggo puts his hands on Andy's waist, bridging the gap between linen and flesh, and she memorises the length of his fingers as she slips and flows towards orgasm.


End file.
